Magical Trilogy: Blood
by Shehunter
Summary: The Pevensies don't leave Narnia right after winning the battle against "King" Miraz, instead they meet a very important figure to the Narnians that they didn't know about. As revolts start breaking out amongst the Telmarines and the Narnians, are any of the Kins and Queens able to keep peace? Edmund/OC, Suspian, and a couple of other pairings read to find out. R&R, first story!
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first story, so yeeah...I don't own anything except for anything you might not recognize! Oh, and this is mostly movie, but I might add something from the book, and this is in Prince Caspian at the train station. Hope you like!

* * *

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Phyllis," the girl lied. She had no interest in the weird boy, so with a tight smile she looked down at the magazine still in her hand.

"Susan!" called another girl, younger than the first, around the age of twelve. Said girl, 'Phyllis,' turned around and saw her younger sister running up to her with her suitcase flying everywhere.

Now, Susan's first thought was of the boy finding out her real name, as were the many troubles of a sixteen year old girl, but when she saw the look on her sister's face, she instantly forgot about the boy.

"You'd better come quickly!" the younger girl cried. Susan picked up her own suitcase and ran after her sister. They crossed the street and went down the stairs into the subway.

"What is this Lucy?" Susan asked her as they got to a large crowd. There was no need to answer though, because as the pushed their way to the edge of the center ring, Susan caught sight of her older brother in another fight. He was against three others and was being badly beaten. He caught the girls' eyes as he was trying to catch his breath, and shame passed through his eyes as he saw Susan's disapproving look, and Lucy's worried one.

Just as he was being thrown to the ground yet again, another boy, their brother, who was older than Lucy and younger than Susan, pushed entirely through the crowd, and jumped on a back of one boy, officially entering the fight.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, but it was no good. Even if her brother had heard her over the chanting children cheering on the fight, he wouldn't have stopped. As both boys were now being tossed about in a frenzy, another person entered into the ring.

"That's enough! Shoo, the lot of you!" cried the person. All fighting and yelling ceased, but no one moved. She was, after all, just a girl. "I said GO!" she nearly screamed. Something flashed in her eyes that everyone except the family of four could see, and they ran from the premises as quickly as they could. Once they were all gone, she held her hand out to the fallen older boy. "You really should be more careful, and forgiving, that not everyone knows who you are, High King Peter," she said as she pulled him up.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked the girl. He watched her closely, calculating. She looked about his age, 15, he thought, and was actually quite pretty. And she truly was. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and a sort of light brown that seemed to glow, faintly reminding the children of a lion's mane. Her eyes were a deep, bright blue that looked like the clearest blue ocean in Narnia. Her face was flawless and wasn't pale nor tan, but an interesting sun-kissed color that seemed to softly gleam. 'Breathtaking,' he decided.

"Oh, I'd be a terrible Narnian if I didn't know about the Golden Age," she sighed, with a subtle hint of sarcasm.

"Then who are you? And why are you in our world?" Lucy asked. The children watched as the smile on the stranger's face grew.

"A friend. And I came to tell you to be nice to the dwarf and the boy. They've had it pretty rough." And with that, she curtsied low and smiled. Then she turned on her heel and walked straight _through_ the wall of the subway station.

"Did you see that?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I did! What was it?" Lucy replied.

"I'm not sure, the color though . . ." Susan started.

"Her eyes turned gold!" Edmund realized.

"It looked like . . ." Lucy sighed

'Aslan' the children thought.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, thanks for reading. I've almost finished the first chapter so it should be up soon! Review, Favorite, and all that Jazz please :)


	2. Chapter 1

Well here it is! I don't own anything, but I am taking creative license or whatever it's called...since I am writing a story, I can change a few things which BTW makes it more my own... Enjoy!

* * *

I watched from the top of a house as the new King Caspian X, the Kings and Queens of Old, and Aslan came closer and closer to walking by me in the great parade. Celebrating was always fun, especially when you can laugh at the number of ridiculous people that might be watching the same parade as you. This particular parade was celebrating welcoming the royal line back into power, and the hope the Narnians brought. Once Aslan, who was at the front of the line was no more than twenty meters away, I jumped down from the building and landed on the street, just barely missing the crowd of people. It was a good thing I was wearing pants.

I started sifting my way through the people, trying to get to the front. With a good mix of angered expressions for my pushiness, and quite a few blank expressions, I slipped out so I was standing in front of the crowd just before Aslan reached me. He looked me straight in the eye for a second, and then lightly nodded. I smiled a small smile and started walking next to him.

"You have done well, dear one. How are the two nations adjusting?" Aslan's deep voice was easily heard even over the screeching of young children who were throwing flowers everywhere.

"Well, their adjusting. The fauns are widely accepted, and many of the animals are adored by the children, but the others are still … not as, well, accepted …" I trailed of, wishing I could help everyone with their acceptance more. However, all that was needed now was time.

"Understandable. Do not fear child, they will all come to terms in their own time. How was your own journey? Did you find and bring back what I asked for?" He asked. I giggled.

"It was fun. I still think your light interference is funny. It was longer than I had expected," I sighed. I enjoyed excitement, whether it was battles, riding, dancing, or a number of other things, but sailing on a ship for six months straight is not something I do for a joy ride.

"My dear girl, everything is longer than you expect. But you finish what is needed done. You are much like your mother in that respect," Aslan said, quieter than he had been. I smiled sadly. Oh, how I missed my mother!

"It's her!" I heard from behind me. I whirled around, my hair accidently hitting many spectators in the face, and smiled at the looks on the Pevensies' faces.

"Your majesties! Delighted to see you again," I cooed, bowing from my neck, since I was still walking. And believe me, it's bad if you try to walk and bow.

"Come! Everything will be explained tonight before the ball … which you will be attending…" Aslan directed the last part at me.

"No! Please! Anything but the ball, I beg of you!" I whined, while attempting to keep my voice down and retain some dignity. After all, whining wasn't a very honorable thing to do to Aslan.

"No one will force you to dance, my lady," King Caspian said. I cringed at the King's attempts to read my mind. He was way off.

"Dancing isn't what scares her, Caspian," Aslan chuckled. I glared at the ground the rest of the way to the castle.

We walked into the courtyard and the royalty dismounted from their horses. Aslan gave me a nod and I walked away, into the stables. I pulled out a dark chestnut horse, winked at him, and called over the faun from the back of the stables. I positioned the faun and the horse in front of the door between the other paddocks and the doors, all the while keeping the faun hidden from view of the doors, behind the horse.

"Dear ones, first I shall give you each something you will need in these next few years to overcome a challenge you will each face. Some may seem more significant but they are all of equal balance to keep Narnia strong." I could hear Aslan saying, even though it was slightly muffled.

"…" I couldn't make out who was talking or what the voice was saying through the door but Aslan's reply gave it away.

"Yes, Lucy, you will be here for quite a while. Now Peter, I'm giving you Cair Paravel. I have rebuilt it since you last visited, and have added some things that will help. You, your family, and any Narnians who wish to go will leave in one week. In here Peter!" Alsan said. I softly giggled, imagining High King Peter walking right past the stable doors.

Suddenly the hinges creaked and light poured in through the doors, revealing the Kings and Queens looking at us. "I hope you plan on a long ride with lots of apples to make up for leaving me alone 1300 years ago," the horse said, staring straight at King Edmund. King Caspian looked startled, the queens and the High King looked confused, and King Edmund stared…and stared…and stared…

"Phillip!"

* * *

A/N: So that's the first official chapter. Review and tell me what you think...and any suggestions. I have a plan, but I don't quite know how to progress, so I might incorporate something completely different into it, so yep!


End file.
